Chapter 061
Typhon Tempest is the sixty-first chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 10 and tenth chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Title Notes "Typhon Tempest" is the name of Charles Bonaparte's signature attack that earned her the title "Young Tempest Phoenix." With this technique, Charles can make up to ten copies of herself that she controls to the rhythm of music produced from her headphones. It is currently the greatest variation of the Tempest Turn High End Skill that made Charles a Tempest Turn master. Synopsis Before Nova Form Jina could land the killing blow on Elizabeth, Amelia allows Jina to stab her instead. When Amelia begins communicating with her friend, Charles Bonaparte arrives and battles Jina, quickly gaining the upper-hand with her mastery of the Tempest Turn. Jina, however, begins to match Charles movements and counter attack, prompting Charles to deploy her Volt Weapon and thoroughly overwhelm Jina with her strongest technique, "Typhon Tempest: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Version". Before Charles could land the final strike, Jina releases a particle beam that destroys a portion of the roof and would have blown of Charles' head had she not listened to Elizabeth's split second warning. Charles' Volt Weapon pierces Jina's face, instantly killing her, leaving Amelia devastated and screaming in tears. Summary When a Nova Form Gina Papleton battles Elizabeth Mably, Gina nearly strikes the killing blow. Amelia intervenes and her shoulder is pierced. Gina tires to communicate with Amelia, but Charles Bonaparte arrives, striking Gina with a diving kick. When Gina goes on to retaliate, Charles deploys her signature attack: "Typhon Tempest" that allows her to make eight copies of herself. As music chimes through Charles' headphones, she bombards Jina with a barrage of punches and kicks that whittle down the Nova Form E-Pandora. Amelia and Elizabeth are aghast at Charles' level of proficiency with the Tempest Turn. She controls eight clones by matching their rhythms and switching between offence and defense with the patterns of their movements pre-set by Charles. Charles easily gets the upper hand on Gina, but her punches are soon being evaded and Gina is counter attacking. When Gina slashes Charles' cheek, Charles deals a powerful kick to the Nova's head. Charles moves back but Gina accelerates in front of Charles, beginning to figure out her attack pattern. Gina then slashes Charles with her arm-sword, and Charles admits the strength of Nova Form. Gina's reaction speed is increasing as she battles Charles and the young phoenix needs more speed in order to win. Faced with the growing danger of her Nova Form opponent, Charles deploys her Volt Weapon Vibrato Hell, a pair of large knuckle knife styled, trench knives whose blades extend a few centimeters beyond Charles' wrists. Charles believes Gina is too strong for her to use her "favorite chanson." Several clones deployed, Charles changes her tune and begins slashing at Gina relentlessly from all directions. Charles, who has been holding back, gets far more serious as she uses her strongest Typhon Tempest variation: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Version. Charles finishes her powerful Tempest technique with a low kick to trip Jina. Charles jumps and prepares to kill Gina when Amelia screams her for to stop. On the floor, Gina releases a Nova Particle Beam that seemingly strikes Charles and blasts through the ceiling, causing rubble to fall onto the floors. Elizabeth is shown looking horrified. Charles, whose left earpiece was shattered, has dug her Volt Weapon into Gina's face. Even Charles herself looks horrified by her own action as she looks at her deceased opponent. Charles rises as Chiffon and Roxanne arrive on the scene and they demand to know what happened until they see Gina's Nova Form corpse. Amelia screams and needs to be held back by her fellow E-Pandora. She screams that Gina was still conscious; they could have saved her, and Charles should not have killed her with her strength. Elizabeth, on the other hand, does not believe Charles had the strength to not kill Gina. Event Notes *Charles Bonaparte battles and kills Gina Papleton. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters